


Why Should I?

by TatakaiAho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatakaiAho/pseuds/TatakaiAho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger. A 22 year old high school drop out, working in a sports magazine department "Survey Corps." Not as an editor but a simple errand boy for the boss. His life had been boring all until his current boss Erwin Smith decided to retire and a new boss is taking over - Levi Rivaille. But Eren's migraines begin to appear once again after meeting him. Memories that are fogged up. Memories that he knows he shouldn't forget. Memories unclear, but one thing for sure is that there is a raven haired person with piercing blue-grey eyes. Like the very same eyes Eren is now working for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited all the chapters and made quite a few changes and fixed errors, especially ones in the first chapter. I don't know whether you guys would hate it, but you might want to read it again, or at least, chapter 1because I've added some bits :P Oh and I changed the name of the magazine company to Survey Corps instead of Highlands xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger's life before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic that I have ever written so I apologize for my poor english! I had this idea so I had to write it!

Standing in the showers, head leaning against the ice cold tile wall yet, the scorching water washing over his lean thin back. Steam appearing twice as fast due to how hot the temperature was setting at, gradually clouding up the entire bathroom. Eren Jaeger, a high school drop-out, stood still in the showers, his mind wandering off into his own world, wondering if his existence is worthwhile, because he simply thought that he was born for nothing. His life was boring. Plain boring. The shittist of the shits as he likes to recall. Nothing eventful has ever happened apart from his mother’s death when he was 10 years old due a car accident and his father’s disappearance when he was 16. Guess you wouldn't call them eventful. Ever since then, he'd always get this horrifying migraines that would last for what seemed like forever and every time he's always picture someone. Someone that used to be close to him but he couldn't quite pin point who exactly it was. The memories were fogged up in his mind. For now, these migraines had settled done. The one thing he had, that only held a meaning to him was his two precious friends. Friends he couldn't possibly find anywhere else in the world. They were Mikasa and Armin. They have always been together for so long that Eren himself has forgotten how many years it has been since they had first met. Armin was a very gifted young man. His intelligence was unbelievable and he excelled in every single one of his studies. His life was more or less sorted. He could get any job he wanted in the world and his future was clear. Mikasa was also skillful in whatever she did, especially in sports, but also in academics, that was if she puts her mind to it.

Mikasa was a motherlike/sisterlike figure towards Eren. She was always there for him. There was never a time where she had not been besides Eren whenever he needed her. She was always there. **Always.** Sometimes it can go a bit out of hand and she will literally treat Eren as a child. But Eren never argued. In fact he appreciated the fact that she was clingy and never let him go as no one ever really loved Eren so much so that they would care for him other than Mikasa. Her parents were murdered but soon joined the Jaeger family, but after a year, Eren's father just never returned home. He was more or less dead to Eren. Armin himself was an only child and lived with his grandad. The three of them, depended on each. However, before they had even graduated, Eren decided to become independent and take care of himself, the two of his friends decided to not complain but support his decisions all the way (although Mikasa was a bit of a hassle to deal with but he finally managed to convince her after some some hardcore facts and crap). He was glad that his friends allowed him to continue with his life plans but sometimes, deep in the back if his mind, he wished that they held him back, make him graduate and go to collage like them. But it’s too late now and he cannot go back.

Right now, at this very moment, Eren worked at  “Survey Corps” sports magazine department. Seems like a great job right? Creating magazines filled with the latest sports news or interviewing famous sportsmen, but no. Life wasn't that easy. His job was simply the boss’s errand boy. Consisting of going to starbucks and ordering his boss’s iced coffee latte and running round the entire ten storey building, telling every department head that they had to make sure that whatever part of the magazine they are specialising in will be done before they reach the deadline. He never complained though, because he did get his days off and the occasional pay rise for literally doing nothing. He cannot argue for the fact he cannot work in the actual department - he would need to go to collage to that and he already decided that he wouldn’t. His job was easy going and simple. All his financial issues were pretty much covered and his boss was incredibly nice enough to buy him a cheap yet livable apartment and a car that Eren could pay off within a couple of years. For a person who had not gone to college, his life was quite intact and he was grateful that he found a job with a boss that actually had a heart. But the actutal reason  why he chose this job was that it paid well. So if it did, he wouldn't give a shit.  He continued on with his daily life.

After what seemed like a ten minute shower but in actual fact an hour, he finally came out his world and came back to reality once again, only just realising that he is in fact going to be at least half an hour late to work. _Shit. Fuck. The second time this week. Man I hope he won’t fire me._  Leaning out to grab his bathrobe as fast as he can before the cold starts making his way down his body, he wiped off every single water droplet on his body and put on a crisp new shirt and a pair of dress pants that he found laying in the laundry pile. Sniffing it once or twice just to make it had been washed. Just this once had he just wished Mikasa was here to help out with the housework. Grabbing his jacket, apartment and car keys, having to miss out on breakfast again, he set off to fulfill another pointless day of his life once again.

“Erwin Sir, I’m so sorry for being late again sir-”

“Eren its-”

“ I just got a bit carried in the shower.. Er…wait you..um. anyway sir, I’m sorry, just please don’t fi-”

“Eren.”

“I’m so sorry sir!”

“Eren calm down. It’s alright, I’m not going to fire you.”

 Thank the lord for having a boss like Erwin Smith, a tall, lean man with looks to die for even at his age. He never once complained about Eren and had always let him off whenever he made a mistake or was ever late to work.

“Just don’t be late again okay, especially when the new boss comes in today okay..”

 New boss? No one had ever told him about a new boss coming round. “Um.. Sir.. New boss? I don’t know what you’re talking about sir?”

 “Oh didn’t I tell you? Oh well, today is my last day working here as the boss of Survey Corps. I haven’t been fired or anything I just thought I’d have a break in this line of business and hand it over to someone else. Well a friend of mine you could say. His name is Levi Rivialle.”

 This was it for Eren. He sure knew that once the new boss is around, life won’t be as easy anymore. But if he was a friend of Erwin, then, it shouldn’t be bad…

"Um, sir. So what about the car and the apartment you bought for me?”

 “Oh that, don’t worry about it. It’s all yours.”

 At that very moment Eren literally wanted to just kiss this mans feet.

 “What about my job sir? Will the new boss want me as **his** assistant or do I have to find another job?”

 “No no, you’re fine Eren. I showed Levi your profile and he said that he wouldn’t mind keeping you around for a while.”

 A while? What was that supposed to mean? Panic started swelling up his body and he could feel his body temperature rising. Was this new Levi boss going to make Eren go through some kind of death trial and see if he is worth living or something?

 “Oh and Eren, Levi does seem a little intimidating and.. I guess you could say.. boring. But he is fine. You just need to get used to him. He does have a habit of calling anyone younger than him brat or if you're lucky kid.”

The more and more Erwin keeps going on about Levi, the more Eren felt like he was entering eternal hell. Eren absolutely hated people calling him brat, even more, kid. It made Eren feel as though he was a weakling. Unable to live on his own. The reason why he wanted to become independent was so that the people around him would finally treat him as one of them. Tiny little sweat beads started to form round the temples of his head. Pressure was starting to rise.

 “And one more thing. **Never** mention a word about his height.”

His height? Why? Was he a freakishly oversized human? A titan or something?

 “Oh speaking of the devil…”

From the corner of Eren’s eye, he could see a raven haired man appearing closer and closer to him. He seemed pretty decent from a far. _What was he going on about his height for?.._

 But as soon as the real thing came _Shit. what is this? He’s shorter than me?_

A man with jet black hair and an extremely neat undercut, all dressed in black come into view. From what Eren could judge, the man would be around 5” maybe one or two inches more. Not anymore than that.

 “What are you looking at brat?”

From that moment, Eren Jaeger, the young man whose life had been completely useless, felt as though that his life from now onwards is going to be a misery and is literally going to hate life even more than he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 complete!


	2. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is finally introduced as the new boss of Survey Corps and Eren is having some issues with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally here guys! Thank you guys so much for actually reading this! I feel really happy knowing that there this fic is worth a kudo *blushes* I don't even know why I'm writing this fic but I can't stop now can I but I don't mind c: My english is fairly basic but what the heck :/ I'm introducing some characters bit by bit. For those who don't understand the italics those are just what the character is thinking in his head. Enjoy people xx

_“What are you looking at brat?”_

He said it. Erwin was 100% correct. The first words he said to Eren was in actual fact an insult. _Fuck him. God please. Does he really need to be my new boss?_ Eren’s fists clenched into a tight ball. His arms were shaking from the amount of strength he was putting into them. The hate swelling up inside of him. _Damn him._ He tried to calm down because he knew that he had to keep this job no matter what. If his new boss was going to be a dick, so be it. But still, he couldn’t face the fact that the look on his face was practically murderous. Ready to kill. If looks could kill, then Levi would be the death of him. _Way to go Eren. Seems like I’m going to die young._

 He could feel his grey stormy eyes piercing into his flesh, as if he was hunting for his soul. He glanced over to Erwin and met his eyes, who shot back an apologetic look and simply shrugged his shoulders. Instead of being a child, the young man spoke up, but in a deep low voice.

 “Good Morning Levi Sir. My name is Eren Jaeger. Your personal assistant.”  He couldn’t say the words 'errand boy.' That will simply take away his pride.

 "Is he the shitty errand boy you were going on about?”  Great. His pride is gone.Fucking gone.

 “He’s not shitty. He is infact a great assistant **not** an errand boy. I don’t like to use that term for him.”

 At that moment, he did not know how he could deal with this any more. With Erwin leaving and Levi as the new boss, he wasn’t going in for a good ride. All of a sudden, the office door bursts open, revealing an energetic lady, wearing rectangular glasses and a high ponytail. _Who the hell is she? Why is she freaking jumping up and down? Why is she so happy? Can see not feel the darkness in this room? People are so bloody weird._

“Hanji. What are you doing here? Leave my office right now.”

“Oh come on! I just got here and you’re already being mean to me. Booo. Besides its not your office yet.”

“Yes, it is. Ever since Erwin packed his shit, this office is now mine and I’m the new boss round here. Right Erwin?”

“Thats right Hanji. So you better listen to him okay. I won’t be around anymore.”

“That’s a shame but we’ll still have fun right?”

 She hung onto Levi’s arms leaping up and down as if she was a 5 year old child. The atmosphere began to grow tense and a hideous aura was emitting from the small raven haired man.

“Hanji. Get the fuck off me right now otherwise I swear to god I will fire you on the spot and make sure that you will never get a job again.” The woman who was jumping up and down a moment ago immediately ceased moving however, she did not seem to be affected by his harsh words.

 “Jeez Levi. Someone is in a bad mood.” That couldn’t be Levi in a bad mood. If he was, Eren could've sworn that he would've killed someone to show that he was **definitely** in a bad mood. With all the ruckus and commotion going on, Eren finally let out a long sigh that he had kept in ever since Levi came in. He sighed quite loudly and soon regretted his action because the crazy woman had finally noticed his presence.

“Oh my! Who is this young boy?”

 _Dammit. Why did I have to do it loudly_. Pretending to look all calm and collected, he introduced himself to the lady.

“Eren Jaeger huh? Levi’s new assistant? Thats nice. Levi needs someone to take care of him right now, but you are definitely going to have some problems with him. Not that I’m scaring you or anything.”

He knew that already but it was too late for the warning because he was already freaking out mentally.

“Anyway, I’m Hanji one of the new photographers for the magazine and my my my!  You sure look like you have a nice body, ever done any sports before?”

“Er… no… well... I used to swim, but that was pretty much it.”

“Swimming! Thats great! Why don’t you let me take a couple of shots of you? I know what would make the girls scream, you drenched in water! Yes yes! Isn’t that a great idea Levi?”

“....You know what’s a great idea?”

“Oooh tell me tell me!”

Levi grabbed onto Hanji’s shoulders and dragged her out of the office, her voice finally out of the room. That one time, he actually thanked the man for what he had done. Letting out the tenth sigh of the day, things went back to being serious. A heavy silence filled the room until Erwin finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry about that Eren. She is one of the new photographers. You see, we were running low on staff and she was the only one that seemed to take decent pictures. Plus having her around will make it much more comfortable for Levi because they are friends.”

“What? Tch.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as soon as Erwin mentioned that they were friends but he never argued back. It did make sense considering he was talking to her casually as if he had known her for a while. But, then again, he spoke to Eren rather casually too, calling him brat.

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave then. Best of luck to you Levi and of course to you as well Eren.”

“Thank you Erwin Sir. It has been a pleasure working for you.”

He meant it. It had been a pleasure working for him, but because life was a bitch, he now would have to work for a someone with the constant look of murder on his face. As soon as Erwin left the room for good, Levi sat down on what was once his old boss's chair, sitting down rather comfortably eventhough, seeing him seated on the giant chair only made Levi look like a child. He looked straight into Eren's eyes.

"So, my coffee?"

"Huh?.. Oh umm" He stood still hesitating on what he should say. Can he leave, does he need to say something before he leaves?

"Are you deaf brat? I said where's my fucking coffee?!"

"I'm sorry Sir! I'll bring it right now!"

 

* * *

Eren fled out of the office immediately and ran at full speed down to the staff kitchen and got straight into making a cup of coffee. _What the fuck is wrong with him? Does he have to talk like that?_ All he could think about at that very moment was how much he wished for his life to end right this second. Eren was so secluded in his own world, he though that he was alone in the kitchen, and he could finally have some precious time to himself, until the sound of munching and rustling began, coming from the corner of the kitchen. A girl with puffed out cheeks, mouth stuffed with doughnuts sat right besides the fridge. Sasha Blaus, a human with the powers to eat out all the food in the entire kitchen within an hour and not gain a single pound was lingering around the staff kitchen. Of course she would. Sometimes Eren would wonder if she ever did any work. Was she getting paid for eating? Because every time Eren had ever seen her, she would always be in only place. The damn kitchen.

“Umm.. Sasha?”

“Mmmmm?”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

With her mouth stuffed with food, she was unable to speak properly so she just nodded her head like any young child would do.

“So if you do have work, wouldn’t it be good for to actually go do it?”

No reaction came from her. She continued munching her way the box of glazed doughnuts. It was pointless to make Sasha listen to him. She never did and she probably never will.

Eren continued with his business, but wondering whether someone normal would be around. And as if out of luck, a familiar figure came into the room.

“Oh hey Eren.”

“Christa! Thank God! Someone I can actually have a normal conversation with.” The look of confusion wiped onto her face, as she tried to process what he has just said.

“Well, you could’ve talked to Sasha over here.” Who still making her way through the the doughnuts. Eren just stood still, looking deep into her eyes with a bored expression on his face, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Really?”  he said sarcastically. Christa looked back at Sasha and figured that maybe she was the only normal person here besides from Eren.

“I guess you’re correct”

“I know I was.”

“Anyway, is that coffee for the new boss?”

“Unfortunately it is.”

“Oh Eren, is he that bad?” He rolled his eyes and grunted rather unpleasantly.

“Yer, he is. I swear, he was probably a serial killer of something, judging from the look of his face. I just find it hard to believe that he is one of Erwin’s friends. I thought he would’ve been around decent people, but I guess I was wrong.”

Christa chuckled lightly to herself and placed her hand onto Eren’s shoulder and simply said that ‘you shouldn’t judge a person from the look of their face’ and leftthe kitchen with her final words ‘good luck’  to Eren, leaving him all alone with the wild eater once again. Just as Eren was about to leave himself, Sasha finally spoke up.

“At least he has a great arse.”

And for some reason, Eren could not find the words to disagree with what she had said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird ending, I just didn't how to stop :/ The next chapter will have a bit more Eren/Levi action (I hope) and more characters will join in the next chapter! Feel free to leave me some tips on improving x


	3. I need to see it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what Sasha had said, Eren is curious and wants to know more. And see more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the hell I'm writing. This chapter just says he words ass a lot. I haven't grammatically checked it yet, to see if it makes any sense, so please forgive me. I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS READING THIS!! Anyway enjoy.

After Sasha's random comment on Levi's ass, there was just an awkward silence between two. He tried to deny what she said, but every time, he opened his mouth, he'd shut it again, because he simply had nothing to say except the occasional 'ummm' and 'err.' He bit his lower lip and was forcing himself to come up with something. _Why? Why can’t I say anything? Yer sure, I haven’t seen his ass. Wait. What? I don’t want to see my bosses fucking ass!_ Although he was telling himself to stop thinking about it, he couldn’t help but become a little bit curious. How did it look like? Was it small? Round? Did they look hot in skin tight jeans? He started getting pissed off with himself for having these messed up thoughts.

“So, um Sasha?.... That means you’ve seen his ass right?”

“Yer. Haven’t you?"

He stood awkwardly for a while. _I’m sorry I didn’t see it. Thats not the first thing I look at_. He started mentally beating himself up about the fact he never too it. He had been so focused on his face that he forgot about the rest of him - apart from his height. However, those steel greys were rather interesting to look at, even though, Levi’s looks would kill him. _Eren. Focus. One thing at a time._

“So, what exactly do you mean by his ass is great?”

“Well, it would be better for you to see it rather than me explaining.”

 Well wasn’t that very helpful.

“Don’t you think you should go back now?”

Those were her final words words before she continued  devouring those stupid doughnuts. Checking the time on his phone, he realised it had took him twenty minutes just to make one cup of coffee, well 5 minutes in fact but he spent most of his time talking. _Oh shit._ He dashed his was out of the kitchen so fast that he was lucky that none of the contents in the mug actually spilt out. Along his way back to the office, the young man couldn’t shake off this weird feeling coming inside of him. He didn’t understand why he getting so worked up by his bosses ass. _Number one: it was his ass. Number two: I think point one explains everything._ And one thing he clearly did not understand was why he was so eager to see it. _Eren Jaeger. I thought you liked girl’s ass. Clearly not. What the hell is wrong with me? He is a guy. A freaking guy. The last thing I want to know right now is that fact that I’m attracted to men._ Once he finally arrived outside the door of the office, he knocked on it three times and waiting for a response to motion him inside. After waiting impatiently for a couple of minutes, he heard some noises going on inside. _What is he doing? He’s wrecking the office so I’d have to clean it right.  Fuck._

“Umm Levi Sir, may I come in?”

 No reply. _Right I don’t care what he says but I’m going inside._ Without any hesitation, Eren walked straight into the office, thinking he’d find the place flipped upside down to an absolute disaster, but in actual fact, it was the very opposite. The room was sparkling clean. So clean that the office was shining so bright, it actually started blinding him. However in one corner of the room, books were scattered all over the floor. He presumed that the loud noise came from the books off the shelf. Just as he was about to ask for help, he looked straight up and saw Levi standing on a stool, reaching up into the bookshelf. His shirt lifted quite a bit due to him reaching out, revealing only part of his toned abs. Eren could see that the man was well built for someone his height. The mans abs were in show and a tattoo quoting the words “wings of freedom” were printed on his sides, complimenting his pale skin. The young man's eyes trailed down the back of him and he noticed something. Something he was longing to see but tried to get it out of his head. Paired with a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a petite round ass was in show. _Damn. It looks so good. Sasha was correct. Seeing the real thing is better. Shit. What the fuck am I going on about?!_ Eren figured that Levi likes to wear dark clothing judging from what he saw. A plain black t-shirt, military boots and black tight skinny jeans with chains hooked onto the side. The clothes were simple and could be easy to pull off, but, Levi rocked it.  

“Oi brat. Took you awhile to make a cup of coffee. Did you have to make it for the whole department or something cos’ I know for a fact that it does not take fucking twenty minutes.”

Why does he have to talk like that? It ruins the whole thing. Eren quickly averted his gaze away from Levi and bowed down.

“I’m terribly sorry sir. I got caught up with a few people.”

“Hmmm… really now?”

He knew that Levi said it sarcastically, but the way he said it in a low, deep, husky voice, Eren’s heart seemed to start pounding quite fast.

_“Sorry Sir. Anyway, would you like any help?”_

_“Someone is eager to help. Well don’t think I’m going to give you a pay rise.”_

That was a bit harsh of him, but Eren only wanted something to do because he needed to get those stupid thoughts out of his head.

“Thanks for the heads up. Anyway, shall I put those books away for you.  I don’t think you’ll be able to rea-”

He was immediately cut from speaking because of the intense glare he got from Levi. With the look from his eyes it said 'you will not fucking mention a word about by height. I don’t care if its not an insult, but if it's related to it, then shut the fuck up'  But his mouth said something different.

“You know, I think I’ll be able to handle it.”

 _Dammit._ He was hoping he  would give the job to him because he needed Levi to stop leaning out into the shelf revealing his toned body and perfect ass. This was all Sasha’s fault. If she has not mentioned anything about his ass, he probably wouldn’t have been thinking about it so seriously. He seriously needed some kind of work to do.

 “Oi brat.”

 _Can you not fucking call me that. "_ Yes sir?”

“Throw that coffee away.”

“What? Why? I made it for to drink sir?”

“Well no shit, considering I did fucking ask you and coffee is something you drink…” Eren wanted to argue the fact that coffee was also used for other means such as coffee cake but he decided to go against it because that way, he might be able to save his soul.

“...besides, I’m 100% sure that it’s not hot anymore…”

Well he was right about that.

_“...if you’re so eager to shit then do me a favour and go take that green portfolio on the desk and give it to Hanji in the photography department. Only because I really cannot be fucked to waste my time listening to her stupid rants if she see’s me…”_

Eren was going to mentally thank the man but he realised he only trying to save himself. _Fuck this man_. Levi had finally finished sorting out the books and came back down from the stool. He was quite surprised that the short man was able to reach that high.

“Give me my cigarette pack. It’s on the desk. Take the portfolio as well…”

He went over to the desk and saw that everything was organised and the tabletop was so clean, not a speck of dust was to be seen. _This man definitely has OCD._ In the very centre of the table lied the portfolio and a pack of cigarettes on top. He took both items and gave the pack of cigarettes to Levi. There hands brushed past each other, only for a split second, but Eren felt how soft the older man’s skin was. He felt an urgent need of wanting to touch his entire body and see if it was the same everywhere. His chest. His neck. His face. _What! What am I thinking! It’s just a hand! Jesus Christ Eren._ Levi took out a cigarette and lighted the end. A small cloud of smoke escaped from his lips. His mouth created the perfect ‘o’ as he stood near the window. With the sun reflecting onto his snow white skin, the older man took long heavy drags from the cigarette. Eren noticed that this man was beautiful. Not Erwin beautiful but something else. Something that he couldn’t describe. He has the toned abs and muscles, the way his raven coloured hair was neatly parted near the centre but not quite. Although the man’s face was emotionless and hard to look at, but with thorough examination, he saw that that his jaw lines were perfect and his steel grey tin eyes were absolutely breathtaking. Finally, the ass. He had the best one ever. Eren watched Levi smoke for a little while longer. Watching how his fingers intertwined with the cigarette delicately. Even though Despite knowing the fact that smoking was a bad habit and makes you look terribly ugly, Eren himself smoked to relieve his stress. _I swear I don't look as good when I take a drag._ He couldn’t help but think that the way Levi looked was so beautiful every time he took a drag from the death stick and seeing the smoke dance around him. Eren could feel his heart thumping so loud and hard, it felt as though it would leap out of his chest in any minute. _Calm down Eren. Just calm down._

“When you go kid, make sure you don’t get hooked onto Hanji okay. She will take you and force you strip for her in order to take pictures. If you want to save yourself from getting wet, then I suggest you quickly drop it off at her desk without being seen by her…”

Eren was quite surprised at what Levi had just said. Was he thinking about him. Did he actually care about him even though his face speaks nothing of the soughts. Of course he wouldn’t. Why would he? _I’m just his errand boy._ He felt himself become quite disheartened by the thought of that. _Why am I getting all sad? Man, I’ve only known him for less than a day and I’m already going crazy. Besides, wasn’t this man a dick. Remember you hated him this morning?_ Eren couldn’t help but judge his opinion of Levi because he certainly wasn’t feeling the same way he was before. The young man decided to leave before he starts fantasizing over Levi again, but just as soon as he was about to leave, Levi called out to him.

“And one more thing kid. Don’t stare at my ass.”

Eren’s face was completely flushed that he could feel it spread to the tips of his ears. He could feel his face heat up. To spare himself from even more humiliation, he ran straight out of the office, trying to shake of the feeling of wanting to cry, wanting to slap the man but also not wanting to see his entire body. _Oh my fucking God. I think I need help._ This man was sure going to change Eren’s life but now he thinks that he will change his life differently from what he had originally thought about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter was weird right... Don't ask ;/ Anyway, I'm might do this next chapter in Levi's POV, but it might be a short one... Why don't we wait and see c: xxxx


	4. To Live Another Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been more than a week. Forgive me please! I've been so busy with school plus I was in the hospital from last saturday-tuesday so I had no time doing anything! Anyway, I'll try to update quicker. I didn't exactly know what to right in the summery but this chapter is basically about Levi's past. As I said last time. I needed to write this chapter otherwise the upcoming just wouldn't make any sense. There will be a part two for this chapter because it's just ridiculously long. The end of this chapter, there is like a sudden time skip, I had to do that other who knows how long this would be :/

Levi Rivialle. Ever since he was a child, he was always alone. He did everything on his own. Kids from his class felt so insecure to stay around him even at a young age. He tried to make friends or at least a friend, yet those eyes of his were deceiving him. Whenever he’d look at someone, they’d immediately run away or if he made direct contact with someone, they would always say ‘I’m sorry’ and run off. His parents were never around due to work, but they made sure he had everything he wanted - from games to toys, clothes and shoes. Their love was expressed through money. Just goddamn money. He knew it wasn’t their fault and he was grateful to get these things, but what’s the point when you don’t have someone to play snakes and ladders with. What’s the point in wearing designer labeled clothes when you’ve never been invited to a single birthday party. What Levi truly yearned for was love. Someone to care for him. To talk to. To listen to his cries. To hug him. To be a friend. Someone who’ll always be there by his side. Someone who said the words ‘I love you.’ He would tell himself that his mother and father loved him, even though they weren’t physically around, but he wished that for one day, could they stay with him on his birthday. Or just to hear them say ‘Well done! You did great in your test!’ Or to at least say ‘Goodnight.’ They would always tell him that they will come home soon, but he made sure that he wasn’t surprised when they couldn’t come for the millionth time.

By the age of 8, he had already lost trust in everyone. He made sure he that he was never in debt or had to repay anyone. The housewives who stayed with him at home practically did nothing because he’s always do it instead. He never wanted to rely on anyone. But deep down in his heart, he was itching for attention. Attention from his so called parents. Good or bad. He didn’t care. He was willing to do anything. He lost his virginity at 13, started drinking alcohol and taking drugs of all kinds, including the usual nicotine. He got involved in every fight possible and skipped school most of the time. He never gave a crap about what other people said, after all, they never stayed with him - they were strangers to him. However things began to change….

One night, Levi decided to drown his pain and hatred of life into alcohol. He liked to drink on his own, money was never an issue, he had plenty of it. He never had anyone to drink with either way. But this one night changed his future. Whilst his entire body was completely possessed and consumed by the devil’s drink, he wanted leave his home - he wanted to get out of hell. Wandering around the poorly lit streets late in the night, he was muttering to himself about how pathetic life was. He wandering around and around and eventually collapsed in a nearby alleyway. He’s never felt so stupid before. He was meaningless. Unwanted. _What’s the point in having a life when you aren’t living._ He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream out every single breath out of his lungs. But then, out of nowhere a hand reached out to him. A woman was in front of him, crouching down. She was saying something, but he couldn’t hear through his muffled cries. He never realised he was crying, real tears had fallen down the sides of his face.

“Honey?! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I have no one. No one. Just no one. What’s the point. I can’t. I can’t do this anymore…”

“Hey hey hey. Don’t say that. Why don’t you come home with me. Let’s get you some rest.”

Not one word came out from his mouth. His mind was shouting at him, telling him not to go, but his body responded differently. He let himself be picked up by a random stranger. Who knows, she might be a prostitute. What the heck. It’s not like his body hasn’t been defiled already. But as soon as he took his first step, his head felt like it was going to explode. His body was weak and his eyes were dreary. He could feel his strength draining out of him. By his second step, he had already passed out in the arms of someone he’s never seen before.

Once he was awake from his deep slumber, he woke up to possibly the worst hangover but mostly, he freaked from seeing he was in a room that re couldn’t recognise. A fairly young women was sitting on the edge of bed he was sleeping on. She reached out to him, holding a cup with some liquid steaming inside - presumably coffee. He immediately jerked up in surprise.

“Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I? Tell me right now.”

“Don’t worry. You’re at my house. I felt like you probably wouldn’t want to go home, because you were rambling over how much you hated it there. My poor child. Are you feeling better now? If there is anything I can do. Tell me. I will try to help.”

He didn’t know what to say. Eventhough he knew that he had decided to never let anyone take care of him, there something about her was different. He could feel the sense of determination from her. the will to actually help him. Her large turquoise green eyes beaming so bright. They were beautiful to look at.

“I forgot to tell you. Well, I did, but you’ve probably forgotten. My name is Carla Jaeger. Just call me Carla.”

And before he knew it, she had been the most important person of his life. He was hesitant at first and never really acknowledged her, however, day by day, he began to accept her. He would find himself walking to her house regularly. She eventually came to his house everyday after school, preparing a hot homemade dinner. Carla was there for him. She was by his side. She listened to him. She may not be there at night but she never failed to call him and say ‘Goodnight.’ Levi began to see Carla as his mother and she began to treat him like her own child. He knew a lot about her and in return, she knew a terrible amount about him. From his deepest darkest secrets to his true desires in life. For the first time, he never felt pathetic and wished to live. To live for her. There were the rough times, kids in his school would take the micky out him because he was gay and wore dark clothing. He never really understood why people needed to criticise other because of their tastes. Every now and then, he was tempted to drink or had the craving for some kind of drug, but she was there at all times to make sure he overcame them.

He never failed to go to her house. In fact, it felt like it was his new home. A place that welcomed him with both arms. Levi would help look after Carla’s son whenever she had to do some housework. Her son looked just like her except the masculine version. The same turquoise-green eyes. The same shiny brunette hair. His name was Eren. Levi could feel his heart twinge from jealousy, because Eren’s life is more or less perfect. He had everything, including someone to love him enduringly. The fact that he had Carla. He would play with the kid and for the first time in his life, a child stayed. He stayed with him. The kid loved Levi. Everyday, they would play with Eren’s toys and play catch. Levi was happy and someone was happy for him to be around them. Her husband, Grisha would come home with treats for both of them. Small treats like chocolate and cookies, but it warmed his heart. Grisha was always busy with his work so he wasn't able to come home often, however, he never failed his duty as a father and made sure he'd at least home every now and then just to Eren. This is what a father should do, Levi thought. _Why can't my parents think like him?_ Before Levi would leave, Carla would read them both the book “Attack on Titan” which ever since then was his favourite book. He’d always read the book whenever he was at his own home, to help remind him of Carla and Eren. Levi began living for another day. He may have not made an incredible amount of friends but he soon realised that there were people who accepted him amongst the depth of his school. He befriended a tall blonde man, Erwin and psycho woman called Hanji. Although they were older than him by two years, the three of them, still began to grow close to each other. They’d go out to the movies or hang out at Levi’s house. He actually had an excuse to bring people over. Levi finally got the taste of friendship because of Carla.

From the age of 14, Levi’s life was like paradise, however, sweet things don’t last forever. Even after four years, he would still be around Carla and her family. He watched little Eren grow. But he met a bitter end to his paradise those years. He received a phone call from his parents regarding how they weren’t going to make it for his graduation. Although he was pretty much around Carla, he never forgot that his real parents were still out there. He could feel his pure seething rage boiling inside of him. He had kept it bottled inside from such a young age and today, he couldn’t contain the anger inside anymore

“You know what mum and dad. I don’t give a shit anymore. I never did to be honest. You were never there ever since I was a kid and I’ve gotten used to the fact that I will pretty much be fucking alone for the rest of my life, so don’t go bloody telling me that you're sorry and shit, cos I know for fact that you don’t give a damn about me. You don’t give a shit about what’s happening! Hell you probably didn’t even know how fucked up my life was before! You both don’t deserve me to call you mum and dad. I don’t even remember how your faces look like anymore! YOU ARE BOTH DEAD TO ME!”

He had to let it all out, 18 years worth of pure hatred had finally been released yet he still felt so disgusted. He didn’t want to think about them. He needed that conversation to be drowned out his mind. Locked away. He couldn’t help but resist the devils assistant on this one again. He needed to drink it all out. Within a few hours, the raven haired man was already drunk of his ass, and yet again, wandering around the dark streets. He found himself at the same alleyway he had first met Carla. He began thinking about why she puts up him. Why did she even bother with a fucked up kid like him. Of course, Levi’s bad luck was getting him good that day. Carla found him, leaning against the wall, a cigarette in one hand and a beer can in the other.

“Levi! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you drinking? Wait, you’re smoking as well?! What happened?”

“Why do you even care. Besides I’m 18. Tsch. Just leave me alone.”

“No. Hand me the can and the cigarette right now.”

“What?! No! Just fucking leave. I wanna be by myself.”

“Levi stop behaving like a 2 year old. Hand them over right now. We’ll go to my house and talk about what happened okay.”

“You want to talk about what happened huh?... Well let me tell you what happened. They called me saying they couldn’t come to my graduation ceremony. Obviously I’m not surprised but the fact they were just saying the same thing all the fucking time! ‘I love you honey’ ‘I bet you’re doing absolutely fine without us around’ How the fuck are they supposed they to know what is going on around here. They’re so clueless about what has been going on my life! They have no goddamn idea that I’m going through hell! They’re dead to me. Fucking dead!”

"Levi….”

“It would’ve been better if they just never gave birth to me. What’s the fucking point in having a kid when you’re never fucking there?!”

“Levi, don’t say that…”

“You know Carla? Why the fuck do even put up with me? I’m just a piece of shit. It would be better if I’m dead. No one would know that I’ve gone either way..”

“LEVI! There are plenty of people who love you. I do. Eren and Grisha does. What about your new friends, Erwin and Hanji? They do too…”

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY?! WHY?! If you love me out of pity then don’t. I don’t need fake love.”

“Levi please…”

“Piss off and leave me alone.”

“Levi…”

The way she said his name made his heart sink, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t face her anymore. He ran off. He kept on running and running. He could see behind him,  in the distance, Carla was running after him, but he just kept on going. He didn’t want to be around anyone. He just wanted to be alone. His legs started to ache and his head was pounding in pain. Once his body couldn’t move any further he came across a bench. He sat himself down on the bench. It was already dawn. The sun was beginning to rise. It surprised him how he ran for hours on end. He could feel his eyes tearing up, his sight becoming blurry. He didn’t want to cry. There is no point in crying. He recalled Carla’s face when she called out to him. The face of despair. The face of someone who loved him, running to him. How could he face her again? It would be impossible for him to go back to her house. But he needed to apologize to her. He let his feeling get to her. He wasn’t sure whether to go now or give it some time. No. There was no time. He needed to see her. He didn’t care that his legs were still in pain from running earlier. He just needed to clear this feeling of agony inside. He made his way to her house and rang the doorbell. Silence. No one was home. Something was wrong. She was always home at this time of day. Even if she wasn’t, at least her husband should be there. Just as soon as he going to call her cell phone, someone was standing right besides him. He recognised this man. It was Old man Pixis, Carla’s neighbour.

“Pixis?”

“Looking for Carla huh?”

“Yes, have you seen her?”

"I have, but unfortunately you won’t be able to see her here anymore. If you hurry you’ll probably be able to say goodbye to her.”

What did he mean by saying goodbye. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all.

“Ur-Pixis I have no idea what you are going on about? Goodbye? For what?”

“Haven’t you heard? She got into an accident around 1am this morning. A hit and run they said. Witnesses said that she was running, trying to call out and find someone. I dunno. It’s such a shame a woman like her had to die. She never did anything wrong. I’m wondering what’s going to happen to her kid.”

He didn’t want to believe this. No. He couldn’t. Levi fell onto his knees. The tears that he held back suddenly came streaming down his cheeks.

“She was running to find me. She was calling out to me. But I didn’t want to see her…. I killed her.. I’m responsible for her death… I-I kil-killed her.”

The woman who helped him over the past 4 years of his life. The woman who helped him feel as though he had a mother. The woman who loved him sincerely was gone. Gone forever.

“Kid if you want to see for the last time, it’s best if you go to the hospital now. And I mean now.”

Pixis didn’t have to say that. Levi knew already. He wasn’t even thinking, his body responded according to his heart. Before he could think clearly, he found himself outside the room Carla was in. Through the door, he could hear the muffled cries from Eren. He peeked in the little window on the door. He could see Carla’s lifeless body lying on the hospital bed placed in the centre of the room. Eren was lying on the bed, next to his mother, crying the words ‘Don’t go mum! We need to go home! You need to read me and Levi the book!’ At the mention of Levi’s name, he could feel his heart sinking. His thoughts saying one thing. I murdered his mother. I’m the reason why he will not have a mother anymore. He could see Grisha holding onto his hands saying ‘Eren, mummy won’t come back anymore. She will go to a better place.’  It’s true. She will go to a better place. Somewhere better than this messed up planet. Levi couldn’t stay in the hospital. He didn’t have the guts to see her face. Even if it would be the last time, he couldn’t. He couldn’t face the fact that if he just left with Carla yesterday, she would still be here right now. She would be here with her family, waiting for Levi. He fled the hospital and went back to what people would call home. From then on, he never wanted anyone to come close to his life anymore. He didn’t want to feel this feeling anymore. He just didn’t want to be able to feel anything anymore.

 

* * *

 10 years went by after Carla’s death. Levi fell into serious depression. He went back onto drinking everyday and taking heroin plus other drugs he could possibly get with his filthy hands. He labeled himself as a murderer after Carla’s death. He never went to collage and simply skipped out on his studies. He was capable to work. He was talented, but at this point in life, he didn’t really care anymore. It was weird for him to know that Erwin and Hanji were still there for him. His first two friends were still by him, coping with his depression, even after 10 years. Erwin was kind enough to let Levi live with him. This way, Erwin was able to keep and eye on him to make sure Levi wouldn’t do anything stupid. However, it did take 10 years for his two friends to finally speak some sense into Levi’s mind. Coming home from work, Erwin asked Hanji to come over and help him out with Levi. The two of them had decent jobs and were successful in life. Erwin was in charge of one of the leading sports magazines in the country and Hanji continued with her love for forensic photography. Once they were in the living room of Erwin first class apartment, they weren’t surprised to see Levi sprawled out on the sofa, drinking his usual vodka.

“Levi when are you going to keep living like this? Me and Hanji cannot keep seeing you like this.”

“Yes yes thats right Levi. You look terrible.”

“Huh? Why do you guys give a shit. Just piss off.”

“Um you’re in my apartment Levi.”

“Oh yer…”

“If you were actually bothered and get your ass out of the sofa and find a job, you’ll be able to do this at your own comfort of your own apartment when you get the money.”

“I don’t want to get a job okay.”

“Oh really now Levi. So do you think Carla would like to see you looking like this now? Do you think she appreciated how you're living now huh?"

Levi couldn’t think of anything to say to Erwin. His mouth was clamped shut.

“If you want to make Carla happy, then live. Live for her. Didn’t she tell you that she wanted you to live a normal life? Then do it, because I’m telling you now, if Carla is looking down at you now, it will definitely break her heart to see what a fucking mess you’ve become.”

“Then help me. Tell me what to do. I have no fucking idea where to start. I never went to college so I have no qualifications in anything. No one will ever give a job unless you’re thinking of me working in a shitty cafe or something-”

“Well that a good start isn’t? You don’t need to find a professional job so quick. Just get a job. Me and Hanji will be there for you and help you out okay.”

“Yes yes Levi hun! You can count on us!”

From that day on, Levi decided to pick himself, make him look appealing. Do something good for not only himself but also for Carla. He knew that his friends were correct - no point in denying it. Since then, he was never filthy, he hated filth and wanted to try stay clean as much as he can. He did have a damn hard time trying to get a place to work, but he started slow, working one of the florists. It paid well and within 2 years he was able to find a decent apartment for himself. He was glad that could look after himself without Erwin by his side. But he still needed to find a job that is secure and one that is professional (the idea of a working as a florist creeped him out a bit). Till one day, out of the blue, Erwin suggested that Levi take over his magazine company.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! No Erwin! What the hell! You’re the damn boss of 'Highlands' Do you even know what I means? Besides, you think I'll be able to handle that much work huh?"

"Yes Levi I do know what that mean and yes I think you will be able to handle it. You're smart and organised, so this job will be a piece of cake for you. You'd probably do a better job at it than me-"

"Erwin just shut it okay. I don't like pity. If you giving up your position because of pity then what’s the fucking point-"

"Levi. I'm not doing this out of pity. I want you to take over the company. Not to brag but I've made a lot of  money so you could say that my future is secure.”

“Fine.”

“Huh?”

“I said fine. I do it. Unless you’re fucking messing with me.”

“No no!Thats great! I just thought you wouldn’t accept it straight away.”

“Well no that didn’t happen. So then, when am I going to start?”

“What about the end of this week?”

“Yer sure. I’ll go by the flower shop to quit okay.”

“Great. I’ll be running through different part of the company and what each department does. Then I’ll show you profiles of every single worker.”

“Yer yer. Whatever.”

After one crazy week and Erwin going through the details on the company, the time came for Levi to finally become the new head of Highland magazine. The weather was decent that day. Sunny spells and clear sky - no signs of rain clouds. Yet he still decided to go all black. Standing right out the 10 storey building, fairly new - glass windows everywhere, hardly any sign of concrete. The building looked as though it could shatter into pieces soon. He remembered he would be having an assistant to help bring coffee and other stuff. One issue was that he never read his profile….

He finally entered the building, his mind so clueless on what will happen once he finds the head office.

“Jesus Christ. Where the hell is the office?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the end seemed a little rushed. I just needed to get it over and done with. I will check it again later to see if there are any mistakes etc etc.. Sorry for my english - it sucks but meh.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading c: xx  
> Oh and I'll answer any questions on my blog - tatakaiaho.tumblr.com


	5. Those Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I LITERALLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. I haven't updated this fic in months. MONTHS. And I know. I'm so sorry I have no excuses, I was just so busy with things I just forgot! I swear this will not happen again! To make it up for you guys I will try to upload an extra chapter halloween style considering I could of write a chapter based on halloween. Once again I'm sorry xxx

“Jesus Christ. Where the hell is the office?”

The short figure was wandering round the building, trying to find Erwin’s office, but even after a good hour he still couldn’t find that one room. He had walked round the 10 storey building several times, yet he still did not come across, the blondes office. What the fuck Erwin? You said its easy to find. His face showed no excitement or nervousness but deep down, he was eager to get started. At this rate, its gonna take days, no, maybe months. Double thinking whether he should bail out on the job, he walked back to the reception and this time, asked the woman working there. however, all he could find was a beast. Maybe not a beast exactly but she certainly acted like one, her teeth ripping through the flesh of the hamburger, the juice of the meat dribbling down her chin. As someone who could not tolerate filth, this was pretty much him seeing a nightmare come to reality. _Right I’ll make sure to fire her once I find my way._ He walked over the counter and scanned over the women to find her name tag. _Sasha Blaus huh? So the beast has a name._

“Excuse me?”

“Oh. Onmph momphment pwease”

 _Filthy. Absolutely disgusting. The last thing I need right now is seeing someone talk with their mouth full. Unhygienic freak._ She downed remaining contents of her burger and drank entire coke can, she resumed talking.

“Sorry about that sir. I just got a little hungry and decided to have a snack.”

Right. Apparently eating five burgers is a snack. _Either this girl has never eaten in her life or she is seriously a beast._

“Tsch. Anyway, I want to know where Erwin Smith’s office is.”

“Erwin Smith. As in Erwin Smith. The head of Highlands?”

“Yes Erwin as in Erwin Smith. Who else would I fucking talk about?”

“Right. Okay okay. He is in his office on the top floor,  number 10. Once you come out of the elevator, walk straight on you’ll find two massive black doors. Thats where he should be. But before you go, what business do you have with him? Because I’m afraid I think he might be waiting for someone at the moment. Levi Rivaille I think.”

“Hmmm. Really now. Well you should probably know that I AM Levi Rivialle. And to add to that, your new boss.”

The look on her face priceless. If he could high five himself, he definitely would.

After what seemed liked eternity, he finally made his way to the office. His nervousness began to creep inside of him. He wasn’t sure whether he was making the right choice. Standing besides the door, he could hear through it, voices of two men. One was definitely Erwin, with his smooth deep voice, but there was someone else. A voice he couldn’t recognise. A young mans voice to be precise. He sounded too happy for his liking.

“Erwin Sir, I’m so sorry for being late again sir-”

“Eren its-”

“ I just got a bit carried in the shower.. Er…wait you..um. anyway sir, I’m sorry, just please don’t fi-”

“Eren.”

“I’m so sorry sir!”

“Eren calm down. It’s alright, I’m not going to fire you.”

 _Here we fucking go again. Sweet ass Erwin._ He could hear the younger voice squealing over Erwin. Eventhough he couldn’t see the kid, he could feel through his voice how much he respected Erwin. _Will he respect me just as much? What if he quits on me? Shit Levi. Calm the fuck down._ He wanted to stop moving. He wanted to think. Was he doing the right thing? It didn’t feel right. It required too much effort. Just a week ago he was working as a bloody florist and now he’s now leading the number one magazine company in the entire country. _I shouldn’t have agreed to this. This… This is too much._ All these thoughts began to cloud mind. His limbs felt numb but all he wanted to do was to run away. Break the deal.

**_“Oh really now Levi. So do you think Carla would like to see you looking like this now? Do you think she appreciates how you're living now huh? If you want to make Carla happy, then live. Live for her. Didn’t she tell you that she wanted you to live a normal life? Then do it, because I’m telling you now, if Carla is looking down at you now, it will definitely break her heart to see what a fucking mess you’ve become.”_ **

_Fuck. I suck at being a being human._ He looked up as though he could see the sky through the ceiling. _Carla you better fucking praise me for doing this._ He looked back at the door, adjusting the creases on his shirt, wondering when he should make his entrance.

“And one more thing. Never mention a word about his height.”

 _Perfect fucking timing Erwin._  One deep breath and he opened the door. It was bright. Too bright. _What the fuck? Is the whole building just made from glass. Bloody hell._ Directly in front of him, he could see Erwin and someone else. He couldn’t see the person clearly as his eyes was just adjusting to the brightness of the room, but he knew whoever he was couldn’t be any older than 23. _So he was talking to some kid huh? Typical._ Although he couldn’t see clearly, the young man was definitely staring right at him.

“What are you looking at brat?”

He stopped and faced him and due to his bad luck he was having today, or his ridiculous height, the kid in front of him had to be taller. His eyes finally adjusted themselves and looked into the pair of eyes in front of him _. What? They look exactly like hers.. The same turquoise green eyes._ He scanned his face. Tanned skin. Shiny brown hair. The eyes. He looks exactly like Carla. Wait, he looks like Eren? Eventhough he hasn’t seen him since Eren ever since he saw Eren crying over Carla’s lifeless body in the hospital, he would always remember the young kids face whenever they would play with each other. _No. He couldn’t be. It’s not-_

“Good Morning Levi Sir. My name is Eren Jaeger. Your personal assistant.”

Blank. His mind went blank. He didn’t know what to do. Actually scrap that, he wanted to beat the living shit out of the blond piece of shit standing right next to him. _So this is why he wanted me to take this fucking job. Fuck you Erwin. Fuck you and your perfection._ He knew he couldn’t turn away from the job. Hell, he thought this might be a curse or some kinda trial Carla is making him do for leaving Eren behind ever since she died. From the corner of his eyes, he looked into Erwin’s eyes and received a small nod, a signal from him saying that they will talk later. _Yer we’ll bloody talk later._

“Is he the shitty errand boy you were going on about?”  

“He’s not shitty. He is infact a great assistant not an errand boy. I don’t like to use that term for him.”

Before he could even comment back, the office door bursts open with Hanji running directly to him. _What the actually living fuck?! Great Erwin. I swear to god I’m gonna skin you alive._

“Hanji. What are you doing here? Leave my office right now.”

“Oh come on! I just got here and you’re already being mean to me. Booo. Besides its not your office yet.”

“Yes, it is. Ever since Erwin packed his shit, this office is now mine and I’m new boss round here now. Right Erwin?”

“Thats right Hanji. So you better listen to him okay. I won’t be around anymore.”

“That’s a shame but we’ll still have fun right?”

She hung onto Levi’s sleeve, his arm in between her cleavage. Yes he maybe attracted to guys only but it’s still bloody uncomfortable to have your arms stuck between some psychotic woman’s breasts.

“Hanji. Get the fuck off me right now otherwise I swear to god I will fire you on the spot and make sure that you will never get a job again.”

She continued to cling onto him. Her expression still remaining the same. _Fucking hell Hanji. You and Erwin are pissing me off so much._

“Jeez Levi. Someone is in a bad mood.”

Levi turned to meet Eren’s gaze. He doesn’t seem to remember him at all. Not fazed by they reunion. _Why would he, he hasn’t seen you since he was fucking 8. Like how you forgot your own parents face, he’s forgotten yours._ It hurt. A lot. Knowing that Eren has forgotten him, but this is reality and reality was certainly a bitch.

“Oh my! Who is this young boy?”

"Eren Jaeger huh? Levi’s new assistant? Thats nice. Levi needs someone to take care of him right now, but you are definitely going to have some problems with him. Not that I’m scaring you or anything.”

 _No Hanji. You’re so fucking wrong about that._ He looked at her and noticed how she wasn’t as upbeat a moment ago. She knew it was a lie aswell.

“Anyway, I’m Hanji one of the new photographers for the magazine and my my my!  You sure look like you have a nice body, ever done any sports before?”

“Er… no… well... I used to swim, but that was pretty much it.”

“Swimming! Thats great! Why don’t you let me take a couple of shots of you? I know what would make the girls scream, you drenched in water! Yes yes! Isn’t that a great idea Levi?”

No. It wasn’t a great idea. He felt like an utter idiot. It was his fault for not checking Eren’s profile. Levi never believed in God but for the first time in his life, he prayed that this Eren Jaeger was someone else, who apparently had the same name and looked exactly the same.

“....You know what’s a great idea?”

“Oooh tell me tell me!”

Levi grabbed onto Hanji’s shoulders and dragged her out of the office, her voice finally out of the room. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. He needed peace. Check the kid’s profile. Silence filled the room until Erwin finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry about that Eren. She is one of the new photographers. You see we were running low on staff and she was the only one that seemed to take decent pictures. Plus having her around will make it much more comfortable for Levi because they are friends.”

“What? Tch.”

_You cannot say that twat. I’m so going to kill you._

_“_ Well, I’ll be taking my leave then. Best of luck to you Levi and of course to you as well Eren.”

He wanted to drag Erwin’s ass back into the room. Scream at him.

“Thank you Erwin Sir. It has been a pleasure working for you.”

The room felt overly big and with only two them, he felt like he was going to disappear from the world. Standing with who could possibly be the kid he loved equally as much as the woman who had cared for him when he was young, it was all too soon. He needed something to ease the pressure swelling in his heart. Most of all he just wanted this to be all a dream, as in the kid in front of him disappear and it was actually someone else. Think Levi think. How could I get him to go away. He sat down on on the chair behind the oversized desk. Everything on the table was a mess but the one thing that stood out was the profile of the kid in front of him. _Shit. I need to check it. But he needs to fucking leave. Fuck. What do office men ask for from a errand boy? Coffee. Ask for fucking coffee._

"So, my coffee?"

"Huh?.. Oh umm" Eren spoke up. He could see him fidgeting with the hems of his shirt. He didn’t intend to sound like a dick but he would do anything for him to be on his own at the moment. _Guess I’m gonna have to be the bad guy now._

"Are you deaf brat? I said where's my fucking coffee?!"

"I'm sorry Sir! I'll bring it right now!"

Eren scurried out the room, finally leaving Levi to take in the quietness. No. Time is running out. Before Eren comes back he needs to check the profile. He reached out and grabbed the pile of papers. Steel grey eyes scanning through the paper. _Name. Eren Jaeger. Date of birth March 30th 1991. Parents/Guardians Grisha Jaeger & Carla Jaeger (deceased)._ Time stopped moving. Levi’s hands gripped onto the sheets so hard, the corners were beginning to rip. _Why? Why would he.._ There’s no point in to talking to himself is there, He wasn’t sure whether he was hurt from the fact Erwin hadn’t told him that he had been in contact with Eren for several years or that fact that he never wanted to know at all. He reached into the depths of his trouser pockets and took out his phone, dialling Erwin’s number. It began to ring but no one one picking up. _Come on come one! Erwin you piece of shit! Pick up your bloody phone! I know you can hear it!_ His words were choked up, tears were welling up in his eyes. Levi kept on calling and calling Erwin. 3 times, 5 times. He couldn’t count how many times he had called until Erwin finally picked up.

“You bastard! Why the fuck weren’t you picking up the phone!?”

“Levi calm down. I was bus-”

“I don’t give a shit whether you’re busy! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that Ere- Eren… EREN WAS HERE!”

“Levi please calm down.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN! FUCK OFF ERWIN! YOU KNOW WHO EREN IS TO ME? THEN WHY?”

“I’m sorry Levi! I didn’t know how else I could I tell you! You think its easy!? I know how much he means to you so thats why… Thats why I asked you to take on my job, get to know him. If he reminds of you Carla and Carla is your source of happiness then Eren will give it to you!”

What he said was true. He was happy but still his heart hurt. He didn’t know what to do any more.

“The kid doesn’t even remember me so what the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“Well make him remember you! If you don’t want that then at least make him someone that means much more to you than Carla!”

“NO ONE CAN REPLACE HER!”

“Levi. Shut the fuck up okay. I’m doing this so you can make up the time you have missed with him.  Make it up to Carla, even for Eren. I’m 100’% sure that Eren must of missed you. He was in pain as well! You’re not the only one who lost her!”

The words he said struck him hard. Levi was acting so selfishly. Of course Eren must be feeling the same. Carla wasn’t only with him. She had a child. He wasn’t the only one that had been struck hard from her love.

 _“_ Erwin…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go out of hand.”

“No. You’re right. I’m just behaving like a fucking selfish dick. I’m still pissed off at you but I’ll try. I’ll try make it up to him.” Levi could hear Erwin cracking up on the other line.

“Good. I’m glad. I’m sorry if this was all too soon. I just needed you too see him soon.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I’m gonna go clean this bloody office. It’s a fucking mess.”

“Suit yourself. Bye. Oh and make sure you tell me how things are going okay.”

"One question."

"I'm listening."

"Why the fuck is Hanji here as well?"

"She insisted to 'baby sit' you.'

"Are you fucking me?"

"You wish no but seriously I couldn't say no, besides, I thought she had a point when she said that you might mess things up."

“Tsch. Fine. I'm hanging up.”

Their conversation ended and Levi finally felt some sort of comfort within him.  His heart was finally setting down a healthy pace but one thing that was looking healthy was the office room. _Jesus Christ._ Papers that were on the table were seen on the other side of the room. The chair had apparently fallen down whilst he was on the phone. _Fucking hell. Was I that pissed off._ He checked the time, realising that Eren had been gone for quite some time now. _Atleast I can quickly clean up this mess._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yer.... I have no words. I don't when I will update again though. Sometime this for sure!


	6. Fogged Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's migraines begin to appear again and Eren wonder's why Levi isn't one of the Recon Corps models...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg its been 6 months since I've last updated. I have excuses what so ever, I just.... I don't even freaking know. I don't want to abandon this fic at all, I've just literally forgotten about :/ ahahahahahahaha.... I've re-edited ths fic AGAIN because it seems like I got the ages of the past memories wrong and I've added some parts to the first chapter, so as much as you guys would hate it for those who've read it already, it would probably be best if you read the fic again GOMEN!!!!
> 
> Anyway, although this chapter is so short, but I've added a little bit of jean/marco interaction to make you feel better <3

Eren marched over to the elevator, gripping onto the portfolio Levi had handed to him for dear life. He wasn’t in the very best mood. In fact, he didn’t know exactly how he should feel. Happy? Because Levi was just ridiculously attractive. Frustrated? Because he’s obsessed over his new bosses ass. Pissed off? Because Levi treats him like a kid. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button which leads down to the first floor, in other words, the photography department. The ride wasn’t going to be a short one and Eren knew it. But he just wanted to get out as quickly as he can. Get out of this stupid elevator. Get out of work. Blurred visions began to cloud up his mind. He remembered when his mother would read the book ‘Attack on Titan’ to him, except, he knew someone was missing, but he couldn’t quite pin point on who exactly. One thing for sure was that he was definitely confused. Why were those flashbacks coming back to him? Why couldn’t he remember the other person that was with him. His mind said he didn’t know but his heart said it was someone. _Levi? It can’t be Levi? Why would it be him?_ He wanted to shake this disgusting feeling off him, but he couldn’t help but think that he had met Levi before. Once or twice, he couldn’t remember. But it crept up inside of him - that Levi was in fact someone important to him. Just like Mikasa and Armin. Just like his mother.

 Eren closed his eyes tightly, thinking that it might help get rid of these flashbacks. _Stop it! I don’t want this! Why the attacks coming back again!_ Ever since he dropped out of high school, he never got any flashbacks that affected him with any panic attacks like he has when he was younger, ever since his mother’s death. What triggered them all of a sudden? _It can’t be Levi? Why would he be the reason?_ It wasn’t that they were memories that he would rather have locked away in the back of his mind, but it was the need to know who the other person was in these memories, and he couldn’t help but think that it was Levi. His memories were fogged up and he could only barely see someone, with white pale skin and jet black hair. _Would it be him? No! It can’t! It won’t! It’s probably Mikasa… Yeah. Mikasa…_ That’s what he said to himself. But, deep down it still felt wrong. His heart was pounding fast and his head began to ache. _No! Not right now!_ His hands let go of the portfolio, papers from inside spilling out. He grabbed his hair, pulling it ever so hard. He didn’t care that he was in pain. He just wanted this to stop. He felt as though all the air was being sucked out of his lungs. There was so air to breathe. No. He couldn’t breathe. The small cramped elevator didn’t help at all either. _Please arrive already! Please!_ A second longer and he felt like he was going to die. All of a sudden, the sharp elevator ring rang inside, with a bright light flashing the number one, indicating that he finally on the first floor. _Thank you God, Jesus whoever people prays to!_ Eren grabbed the portfolio which was lying on the elevator floor, noticing it was half empty. _Shit._ The metal doors began to close, so Eren stuck his leg out between the doors to prevent them from closing, whilst the rest of his body was arched in a rather uncomfortable position, reaching out for all the papers scattered all over the floor. He quickly stepped out, walking backwards away from the elevator. The flashbacks were coming back, he was shaking again until he walked back into someone.

 “Oh shit sorry.”

“Eren fucking Jaeger, apologising to me. Well I never knew this day would come so soon.”

Eren turned around realising he had bumped straight into Jean. Although he would have cursed God before if he had ran into Jean, but he didn’t want to admit the fact that he was glad he did this time, because Eren wanted some form of distraction to keep his mind from thinking. He didn’t mind Jean. When they’re together with their group of friends, they can keep themselves calm, or at least their friends do. It was only when they were left alone, they cannot leave each other alone without attacking each other, verbal or even physical.

 “Fuck off horseface.”

"Jesus christ Eren. You’re looking rather constipated? What… have you finally realised that you like to suck dick?” Jean snickered

“What the hell?! No! Why-”

 Suddenly an image of Levi leaning over desk had taken over his mind. The way his skinny jeans were tightly fitted round his legs, especially around his thighs, his boxer slightly exposed. _What the fuck? Seriously?_

 “Huh? What you're not gonna fight back? Fucking hell. I swear this day keeps getting better.”

“No it’s fucking not. Piss off Jean.”

"Hmmm... What is it Eren? Got the hots for the new boss?”

“N-no! Wh-w-what!? Eren couldn’t help it but his words came out stuttered. His brain couldn’t muster up the correct words to say.

 “I saw him this morning at the reception table when he was talking to Sasha…” _So that’s how Sasha saw his ass…_

 “He looks decent except he’s a bloody midget.”

“Yer so?”

“Oh defending your little boyfriend huh? So much for saying you’d only fuck girls. Bet you’d wanna ride his little dick?”

“Jesus fucking christ asshat! What about you? Bet you wank over Marco even though you say you like Mikasa!”

“Fuck! No! I swear to god Eren, I’m gonna fucking mess up your face!”

“Oh yer? Why don’t you go do that to Marco’s? You’d fucking love that.”

 Jean stepped forward towards Eren and grabbed his jacket collar. This was bound to happen sooner or later.

 “Apologise right now Jaeger.”

“For what?” Eren spat.

“You know what. Don’t bring Marco into this.”

“Hmm.. guess who’s defending his boyfriend now? Tell me why the fuck would I apologise when all I was doing was stating the truth?”

“Oh really?” Jean gripped onto Eren’s collar tighter, taking one step closer to him.

“You said sorry a moment ago right? It wasn’t that hard was it?” Jean said with an evil sneer showing up on his face.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t bloody know I ran into **you**.” _Shit_

 “Oh there we go! Eren Jaeger apologised again! Everyone give him a round of applause!”

“You little piece of shit!” Eren pushed Jean off him, with his fist launching towards Jean’s face.

Just in great timing as always, Marco appeared from the elevator. “Seriously guys? Can you not do this work as well?” 

 “M-Marco?” Jean stuttered

“I came looking for you Jean ‘cos you were taking ages. Of course you were stuck in another argument. Just break it off you two.”

“Eren fucking started it!”

“Shut the fuck up Jean. We both know it was you right Marco?” Eren said with a wide grin on his face.

“I don’t care who started it, but just don’t start a fight at work please?” Marco smiled sweetly at Jean, his hand resting on his shoulder. Eren could see Jean trying to fight off his bright red blush washing over his cheeks.

“Oh my god… Jean don’t worry, I’m leaving. Marco is all yours. And sorry Marco.” Eren said, chuckling at the same time.

“EREN!”

 Marco took Jean’s hand, dragging Jean to the elevator.

“Thanks Eren.” Eren continued walking, waving goodbye to Marco. As Eren turned into the corridor, walking towards the studio he felt began to wonder what maybe in the portfolio he had to give to Hanji. _One peek won’t hurt right?_ He opened the folder, pages and pages filled with ‘potential models’ to hire for the Recon Corps clothing line. The clothing line began after couple of years of the Recon Corps constant success. Erwin had decided to start something that could boost up the ratings of the magazine company and also give them potential success in the future – what more could be a better idea than a starting a clothing line. It was so successful that even major companies such as ‘Uniqlo’ and ‘Nike’ had offered to do collaborations with the company.

 There were pages and pages of different models, some even Eren didn't mind, but it didn't make sense. His new boss certainly had the right characteristics and fitted the modelling criteria so why didn't Erwin hire Levi from the beginning. _I mean he has the whole deal... His eyes... His skin looks so smooth and god those lips.. Fuck Eren get your shit together!_ However, his memories started to cloud up his mind again. _No please..._ He tried to get his thoughts in order, knowing that he cannot lose it again _._ If someone catches him like this especially one of his friends they’d bring Mikasa and Armin into his problems and he didn't exactly feel like telling them that his panic attacks are rising again.

 

* * *

 Eren finally made his way to Hanji desk at the studio. Even though she had been at work for less than a couple of hours, she had already created a huge mess all over the place. 'right..' He placed the portfolio somewhere on the table that had the least amount of rubbish present. He was about to take his leave when he heard a loud shriek of laughter. 'Oh shit'

"EEEERRREEENN!!!"  
"Umm hi?.." Eren replied back awkwardly.  
  
"Has Levi already got you working your way to hell or are you here to talk about you beginning your new modelling career?"  Hanji was more or less bouncing on the spot, little squeaks coming out of her mouth.   
  
"Err well no not yet and I don't think I'm model material at all ahaha...." Who was he to blame for talking like he is constipated.    
  
"No no no no no!! How could you say that to yourself! You are most definitely model material!" Hanji began circling Eren. He wanted to get the hell out of the place but his feet decided to plant themselves into the floor.   
  
"As a photographer I have a very good eye for everything, I can see you are rather skinny but still toned with some muscle. From the arms I can tell that your pretty lean and do regular workouts. You've got the pretty green eyes and the baby soft skin...” Her hands began to trail down his back and suddenly squeezed his arse.   
  
"Eeeeek!"   
  
"And a nice, firm and perfect arse." she said giving it another tap.   
  
"It’s not as good as Levi's…" Eren muttered.   
  
"Well well I see my boy has taken a liking to his boss! Kinky."   
  
"No what I don't!" He tried to take back what he said but she clearly wasn’t listening to a word he was saying. 

".. But I guess what you said was true, Levi may look permanently pissed off but he does have a fine body. ”

 “…kay…”

 “But you my boy.” Hanji came over and gripped onto Eren’s shoulder.

 “Look after Levi okay. He may not look like he cares but as one of his closest friends, I know for a fact that he does okay.”

 Although, Eren was slightly confused as to what she said, however, from the look in her eyes, he knew that for once, Hanji was serious about what she was saying and decided to leave it that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go...  
> I'm not even going to say when I'll next update but sometime soon I hope. I have my GCSE's at the moment so I kinda need to revise. 
> 
> You guys can message me, bug me or ask questions concerning the fic whenever you want on my tumblr: tatakaiaho.tumblr.com or send me a snapchat request: nethmiwalga. I don't bite!!!
> 
> I'll be tracking the fic on tumblr - fic: wsi? Comments will be appreciated!!! <3
> 
> Till next chapter ciao xxxx


	7. I Want to Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dmc between Eren and Ymir and different side to Christa. Then a little hell after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter I decided to put up even though I updated yesterday! I should be revising for history, but guess what fuck it! Here's another chapter for you guys! I couldn't be bothered to proof read, so there might be some mistakes! 
> 
> Oh and one thing I want to clarify, Eren's friends throughout the fic that works in Survey Corps as well, all went to high school with him. They are Sasha, Connie, Marco, Jean, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner and Bert (who else!) But Mikasa and Armin decided to go to uni. So they are all still together even after high school - but that doesn't actually happen in reality :P

  
After what seemed like eternity, Eren finally left the studio, his mind still wondering why Hanji had said that to him. She said it as though Levi had once knew him before. _That’s impossible. Just... It can’t…_ Before he could get those migraines again, he decided to try and push it to the back of his mind and think about something else. _Maybe about different ways he could get back at Jean would be nice._ Eren tried to spend as much time as he could without going back to the head office, but obviously, life is a bitch and Eren was called back up again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 The morning went by smoothly. To smooth for him in fact. Eren couldn’t help but feel that the raven was trying to keep him away from him and as much as that brought a knot in his stomach, he was grateful that his migraines weren't coming back. Well for now at least. Levi had only sent him back down just for several coffee rounds, but other than that, he stayed in the lounge having a rather pleasant deep meaningful conversation with Ymir and Christa. The two girls were never found apart from each other – mainly because Ymir felt as though someone would take Christa from her.

 Even after Eren dropped out, many of Eren’s high school friends including Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Marco, Jean as much as he hates to say it, have come and began their career in the Survey Corps department which was a bonus for Eren because without them, he wouldn’t be able to live a regular life. They all knew about Eren’s unfortunate events and his migraines that occurred frequently in high school. This made things much easier for him to come out to his friends about his problems. Christa was the sweetest and utterly adorable girl anyone would have ever come across. She had not ever once raised her voice and was the person who was there for you at the right time. Ymir one the other hand, was one of those people who looked quite rough and someone you’d probably back away from, but after hanging around with her for quite some time, she is down to earth, never judging you for who are and lets you to pour your heart out to her. Which is what Eren needed right now.

 “I want to kill myself.” Eren said as he collapsed onto the sleek black leather couches in the staff lounge, disrupting the two girls little private moment.

 “For fucks sake Eren, I don’t need to hear moaning about how life is shitty right now.” Ymir replies, clearly pissed off at Eren for ruining her make out session.

 “Ymir no swearing!”

 “Sorry babe…So what is it now? You know I should get paid for these goddamn therapy sessions!”

 Christa chuckled one of the goddess like laughs that made every ones day by hearing it.

“Oh hun, we’re friends! That’s what friends do, help and support each other in every way possible right Eren?”

 Eren shyly looked away from Christa’s gaze. _Goddammit she is just to kawaii._

 “Fine fine so tell me. It’s the new boss right?”

 “Wh-how did you-“

 “Well what else would be happening right now! So what did he do to make you say you to ‘kill yourself’?”

 “Urghh please, well as soon as he came in he starts calling me brat. What the fuck no! Why would you call me brat especially after just coming in? But, knowing how I’m the biggest pussy ever, I take the piss out of myself and he catches me staring at his arse. And now, I’m getting the migraines again after what now couple years. And it’s come back when he’s here. See that’s why I want to kill myself.”

 Ymir looked quite shocked for a second but took a deep breath.

 “Eren Jaeger, I’m glad you said that you are a pussy because you are 100% one and why were you staring at his arse. Jeez do you think he’s hot, ‘cos if that’s the case fine. He’s clearly pretty chill about it. I mean if he had a probably he’d fire you right?”

 Eren shuffled in his seat. “Yer I guess so…”

 “Next the migraines. You sure it was because of him? I’m not exactly the best person to talk about these kinds of stuff but if it’s him, he might be the one that’s in your weird memories. You better tell Armin or Kasa about them. They know more about these migraines.”

 “No no no no no way am I gonna tell them! They’re already worrying about me, I don’t need to put extra weight on their shoulders.”

 “I understand what you’re trying to say, but trust me, if these migraines begin to occur, call Armin at least to help you out okay. He is your best friend after all and knows you much more than I do.”

 The brown haired didn’t really how to reply back to Ymir, as he knew that she was saying the correct thing.

 “Right okay. But please don’t tell him about this now. Only when it gets bad and I mean really bad.”

 Ymir brought her hand to Eren’s shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. “Hai hai my friend. Anyway, don’t you have anything to do? Didn’t Levi give you any orders?”

 “Nope, just a few coffee rounds but that’s it.” Eren shrugged looking fairly annoyed about it.

 Christa then got up from her seat and walked over directly right in front of him. “Sorry Eren, I couldn’t help but hear that you only had to do a few coffee rounds am I correct?”

 “Ummm.. yes?”

 “THEN WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING? HERE I AM TRYING TO GET AT LEAST ONE MINUTE WITH YMIR BUT YOU’RE COMPLAINING ABOUT DOING NOTHING?”

 Eren completely forgot that complaining about his job with Christa can ‘slightly’ get her steamed up.

 “Sorry, I just you know want to seem much more useful to him and do some other stuff as well.”

 “Ymir I’m leaving, nope this is just…” Christa then left the room, muttering to herself about how ridiculous people can be.

 “Well look who pissed off my girl. Christ Eren, it’s not often we get to see the blown up side of her, although I do find quite hot…”

 “Oh just get out Ymir!”

 Blowing a raspberry at Eren, she dashed out the room to catch up with Christa. He was left in alone in the lounge. _I’m glad I have the best friends anyone could possibly have._

* * *

 Time flew by and it was finally time for Eren to leave, so Eren went back up to Levi’s office to ask for him to be dismissed.

 “Umm Levi sir?”

 “What.” Levi replied back with his grey eyes piecing into turquoise. He couldn't help but revert his gaze of Levi's because those eyes began to bring back the flashbacks. _Please not right now._

 “I just wondered if I can be dismissed. It’s four thirty now and Erwin usually lets me around now…” He said, shuffling around on the spot.

 Levi walked from his table and made his way towards Eren, his gait so slow yet managed the hairs on Eren’s neck to shiver. “Well I would you, but seeing as you’ve done pretty much done nothing for the whole day, you can leave once you’ve finished cleaning my entire office. Not a single speck of dust to be found otherwise you’re fired.”  He replies.

 “Huh?! But you cleaned it this morning!”

 “Yes but that was more the five hours ago. Do you know how much dust can gather up in just that short space of time?” The raven said. Eren didn’t know that Levi was only teasing him, trying to break a nerve.

 “Are you fuc-“ Eren was cut back from what he was just about to say. _I cannot lose this job. If that’s what he wants then I’ll do it._

 “Fine. Whatever. Just leave the keys so I can lock the room once I leave.”

 Just for a fraction of a second, Eren saw how Levi’s eyes widened, however, he quickly composed himself, reaching out for the keys and handing it over to Eren.

 “You can leave once you’re done. Remember no dust or you’ll be fired.” The older man said before leaving the room, with a tiny smirk appearing on this face.

  _Fucking kill me right now. He cannot be the one from my memories. No bloody way. Those eyes can't be the ones from_ then... Forcing himself to come back to reality, he looked around the room, wondering where the hell he was going to start. Not because everywhere was a mess but because there simply nothing there to be cleaned. However he had make some change. _At least I can complain about this Christa!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is 30 years old and Eren is 22 so an eight year age gap (just wanted to put it out there) 
> 
> I'll be introducing the rest of the characters in future chapters so don't worry xx
> 
> Comment and give a kudo to this fic if you liked it! It helps to motivate me and see whether you guys actually like it lmao c:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading children x Any questions, ask me on tumblr: tatakaiaho.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll be tracking the fic on tumblr ' fic: wsi?'
> 
> Cheers xxx


End file.
